


Men And Women

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Adam Parrish, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blushing Ronan Lynch, Canon Bisexual Character, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam has something to say to his friends--especially to Ronan.Oneshot/drabble





	Men And Women

“Hey guys, I have something to say.” Adam Parrish said. And even though he spoke softly, the rest of his friends turned towards him to look at him. He had their full attention. That meant he couldn’t back out now. So he took a deep breath. He had to do it.

"Go on, man," Gansey said gently. Adam nodded.

“I like my women like I like my men.”

The others waited for him to go on, but there wasn’t anymore.

“That’s it. That’s the joke.” He grinned a little lopsidedly. “I’m bisexual.”

And was it his imagination or was Ronan blushing?


End file.
